The Best Present 2
by temari13
Summary: It's Gaara's first birthday since his fight with Naruto. Gaara wonders...what does someone do at a birthday party? Perhaps he'll find out. One-shot.


Gaara sighed as he stared at the pile of never-ending paperwork on his desk. He wished that it would just disappear, or that someone else could do it. But he was the Kazekage. He had to do it.

He shifted, angling his chair so he could see out the window. He saw ninja hurrying home to be with their families.

Home. That was where he wanted to be right now, especially today. Today was his birthday.

He had never celebrated his birthday. Why celebrate the day you were born when you stole your own mother's life? Why celebrate your existence when no one cared whether you lived or died?

That had been his attitude before he had fought against Uzumaki Naruto. This would be his first birthday since he had turned his life around, thanks to the blonde Konoha ninja.

It may be his birthday, Gaara knew, but no one else seemed to remember. Not that it mattered to him. He wasn't the type to get upset if someone forgot his birthday.

But the young leader couldn't help but wonder what exactly one did at a birthday party. He'd never had one, and he'd certainly never been invited to one.

He glanced at the papers scattered on his desk, then at the clock. It was 8:00. He decided that he would do the rest tomorrow, although fully knowing that he would regret it later. He shrugged it off. It was his birthday, after all. He deserved at least some time off, right?

Flicking off the lights, he closed the office door behind him. He walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing behind him. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air. It was growing cooler out, but he was in no hurry.

Gaara was halfway home when he sensed someone running towards him. He paused, recognizing the chakra signature. "Matsuri? What are you doing here?" He questioned quietly.

The young girl, gasping for breath, came to a stop before him. "Gaara-sama, there's-there's trouble..."

He immediately became more alert. "Trouble? Where?" He demanded.

"At your house."

No sooner had she gotten the words out of her mouth did he run off in that direction. Rage seethed inside him. Who dared invade his home and put his siblings in harm's way? Whoever it was, he would pay.

The house came into view, but he didn't slow down. He flung the door open, sand swirling around him, ready to protect his family. The house was dark. He took a step further into the room, not sure what was going on. He didn't sense any chakra he didn't recognize. He opened his mouth to call out to his family, but before he could, the lights were flipped on.

"Happy birthday, Gaara!"

The redhead stood in shock. Standing in front of him were Temari, Kankuro, Baki, and Matsuri. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

Temari stepped forward, her blue-green eyes sparkling. "Happy birthday, Gaara."

"Why?" Was all he managed to say, gesturing at the room decorated with streamers.

"Because it's your birthday, silly. We wanted to make it a surprise. Matsuri helped with that." She grinned.

Gaara turned to the young girl. "There was no trouble at my house. You made it up."

"Just so that we could get you here and not give anything away!" Matsuri protested. "Kankuro came up with the idea."

"You should have seen yourself run, Gaara." Kankuro laughed.

"I still say we should have told him Matsuri was in danger. He would have run twice as fast then." Temari muttered.

Matsuri's cheeks flamed bright red. Gaara coughed and looked away.

"Ahh, look at that, Temari. You made them nervous."

"All right, Kankuro and Temari. That's enough." Baki spoke up for the first time.

"Let's eat the cake. I'm starving." Kankuro announced.

"You're always starving."

Time passed rather quickly while the five of them enjoyed the cake that Temari had baked. Then it was time for presents. Kankuro gave him a paperweight. Baki gave him four free meal tickets for Gaara's favorite restaurant. Temari gave him the next book in a series he was reading. He thanked all of them. Then Matsuri said that she had to be getting home.

"You shouldn't walk by yourself this late at night." Temari said, somewhat worried.

"I'll be fine." She attempted to reassure them.

"I'll walk you home." Gaara interjected.

She hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."

The two of them set out. Her home was a ten minute walk away. Normally, they would be talking, but tonight they remained silent. Upon reaching her house, he turned to leave, but stopped when she spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a present for you, Gaara-sama."

He shrugged it off. "You don't have to apologize, Matsuri."

"But it's your birthday and you're supposed to give the person a present." She insisted.

"Matsuri, look at me." When she did, he continued. "It's fine. Now go inside and get some sleep." He began to once again walk away. But just like last time, he didn't get very far. Matsuri grabbed his wrist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Needless to say, Gaara was stunned. Never before had anyone other than Temari hugged him, and she didn't even hug him that much. He was even more surprised when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her upturned face coming towards his. He turned his head to look at her, and what Matsuri had intended to be a chaste kiss on the cheek ended up being a kiss on the lips.

Five seconds later they pulled apart. Both were glad for the darkness surrounding them, as their cheeks were both stained red.

"Ummm...good-night, Gaara-sama..." Matsuri whispered shyly.

"Good-night." He watched her walk to her house, insert the key, and open the door. "Oh, Matsuri. Thank you for the birthday present." He was rewarded with a genuine smile as she disappeared into the house.

Gaara tilted his head back, gazing at the stars littering the sky. This was the best birthday he had ever had. And Matsuri's kiss was the best birthday present he had ever received.


End file.
